


He wouldn’t let him die

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Br'aad jokes away the worry, Episode: s01e03 Big Bad Bug Boy Battle, Gen, Hurt Sylnan, Wordcount: 100, but like canon hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: “Sylnan, here’s my healing spell-” -gods did he wish he had one- “Just kidding I don’t have any, cast Eldritch blast-"----Br'aad's internal thoughts during ep 3(how do you do summaries? this is my first work in this fandom so sorry in advance XD)
Relationships: Br'aad Vengolor & Sylnan Vengolor
Kudos: 17





	He wouldn’t let him die

He kept missing the Eldritch blasts, because he was a little preoccupied. 

Yeah, sure there was a giant monster right in front of them that didn’t seem to want to die - therefore making them look awesome for defeating it - but what was really on Br’aad’s mind was Sylnan, his big brother, who was lying injured and prone on the ground, feeling miles away. 

“Sylnan, here’s my healing spell-” - _gods did he wish he had one_ \- “Just kidding I don’t have any, cast Eldritch blast-" 

He tried to channel as much energy as he could into that hit.

He wanted the battle done. 

He just wanted to get to his brother. 

He was the one protecting him this time.

And he wouldn’t let him die.

**Author's Note:**

> oof. wrote this instead of sleeping last night- Thanks of course to my beta, both bc they made this better (and more legible) but also bc it's their fault i've gotten into this fandom! I've only just finished ep 13 and am being given spoiler free art and fanfic as I go (i have not been "allowed" to go looking at the fandom myself at the risk of spoilers XD) Anyways from what I've seen and the few fics so far I've read this community seems super rad so I'm excited to see more and hopefully write more. (I already have a list going soooo)  
> Thank you so much for reading! Constructive criticism welcome, just be nice. 
> 
> Tumblr - @readingwriter92


End file.
